Sentiment ?
by mangakadu14
Summary: Os; Sebastian s'éloigne de Ciel et celui-ci se demande pourquoi? et pourquoi cela le gêne autant? la notion de sentiment est inconcevable pour un démon mais comment peut-il expliquer ce qu'il ressent pour son Bocchan? petit moment de tendresse entre nos personnages Ou ils essaient de comprendre leur attirance mutuelle


Mayu-chan : Coucou tout le monde ! me revoilà avec un nouvelle OS comme toujours

**S-Lay L** pour avoir corrigé cet OS et j'espère que vous l'aimerez ^^

**Aussi cet OS me permet de transmettre un message pour ceux qui suive ****« _si c'est pour toi, je vivrais_**** » ne vous inquiété pas je ne compte pas arrêter cette fiction ^^ bien au contraire. Malheureusement on est en fin d'année et je vais bientôt passer mes épreuves de Bac alors j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire. J'ai bien avançais le chapitre XV mais je ne l'ai pas fini et je ne sais pas si je vais le finir dans les prochaines semaines ^^'' j'ai vraiment beaucoup de boulot mais dès fin juin à la fin de mes épreuves je me donnerais a fond pour vous.**

**J'espère que vous comprendrez et surtout que vous continuerez à me suivre, en ce moment j'ai l'impression de poster sans arrêt ce genre de message (trop nul). Enfin je remercie les patients ^^ et j'espère que cette OS assez doux, me fera pardonner**

** Enjoy **

* * *

Sentiments ?

Terrer dans son lit bien au chaud dans ses lourdes couvertures, le très jeune et impérieux comte attendait que son majordome vienne lui amener le chocolat chaud qu'il lui avait réclamé. De ses doigts le garçon aux yeux aussi bleus que le fin fond des océans, triturait la couverture qui le couvrait. Une question le titillait depuis quelques temps, son majordome se comportait différemment avec lui depuis bientôt plus de trois semaines et ça commençait à lui courir sur le haricot. Le majordome qui, d'habitude était taquin avec lui, qui aimait le titiller ou se moquer ouvertement de lui dans certaines situations était devenu aussi froid qu'un Iceberg. Enfin… froid n'était pas tellement le mot qui convenait mais dans tous les cas le démon n'était plus lui-même. L'homme aux yeux carmin ne lui adressait plus un regard, il fuyait presque ! Avant son démon et lui-même avaient l'habitude de se confronter quotidiennement à des joutes verbales bien senties, auquel bien entendu le démon avait toujours le dernier mot. Ils avaient également coutume de se lancer des défis en se regardant dans les yeux, essayant de ne pas détourner le regard le premier. Bien qu'il ne le dise jamais, le maitre des lieux appréciait énormément cette étrange complicité qui le liait à son démon. Mais le démon ne se souciait plus du tout de lui, il se contentait d'effectuer son travaille comme il devait le faire.

Cela ne plaisait pas du tout au jeune garçon qui commençait à resserrer les draps de ses mains jusqu'à ce que ses jointures en blanchissent. Ciel était très en colère mais pas seulement contre son majordome, il était irrité par son comportement et par le fait qu'il ne pouvait apparemment pas supporter que son démon ne soit plus aussi proche de lui qu'autrefois. Il ne pouvait de ce fait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Sebastian se comportait de cette manière. En avait-il déjà marre de lui ? Était-il déjà blasé après avoir passé deux longues années à ces cotés. Il est vrai que leur contrat s'éternisait un peu, après tout Sebastian lui avait déjà dit que jamais l'un de ses contrats n'avaient duré plus d'un an. En avait-il marre ? Son âme n'était-elle plus aussi attrayante qu'il le lui chantonnait à l'époque ? Avait-il déjà repéré une autre proie ?

Alors que les questions de plus en plus nombreuses commençaient à le noyer dans un océan d'ignorance la plus totale, il prit sa tête dans les mains pour faire partir au loin le flot de questions qui torturait étrangement son cœur déjà bien meurtri par les nombreux tourments qu'il avait endurés. Quand il entendit des coups rapides et précis frapper la porte, il reprit contenance de lui-même en retrouvant son impassibilité et son calme légendaire et accorda le droit d'entrer.

Le majordome se mouvait avec aisance dans la chambre du jeune comte, avec un couvert retenant la boisson chaude dans la main droit. Il tendit la boisson fumante à son jeune maitre et celui-ci entoura la tasse de ses fines et petites mains juvéniles qui ne faisaient même pas le tour de celle-ci et porta la tasse à ses délicates lèvres pleines légèrement retroussé fermant ses yeux pour mieux apprécier le liquide chaud.

Le majordome admira la scène en silence, son maitre ne perdait décidément jamais sa grâce, que ce soit durant une mission périlleuse ou durant les moments bref où il dégustait quelque chose le garçon restait d'une prestance incroyable et sans égale. Oui le garçon était beau, ça le démon en avait pleinement conscience pour l'avoir regardé déjà à plusieurs reprises et dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Que ce soit dans des vêtements luxueux ou dans des vêtements de roturiers, que ceux soit dans des tenues féminines ou bien dans des tenues grotesques, ou même complètement nu, le garçon était irrésistiblement et irréversiblement beau. Mais ce qu'il lui plaisait, plus que son apparence attrayante était le caractère du jeune garçon, il était à la fois le feu et la glace, les ténèbres et la lumière. Oui, se répéta-t-il son maitre était unique, il n'en avait encore jamais eu de ce genre, jamais aussi parfait dans sa disgrâce, jamais aussi exceptionnel à ses yeux, jamais.

Etant un démon Sebastian aimait jouer, s'amuser avec ces créatures qu'il trouvait fascinantes. D'ailleurs il lui était arrivé maintes fois de séduire ses contractants, ce n'était pas bien compliquer. Les démons ont été créés pour tenter et plaire, un fruit défendu qui plaisait au genre humain. Ces créatures étaient attirées par les êtres comme lui, des êtres surnaturels, des êtres irréalistes, ils en étaient attirés comme ils en n'avaient une peur bleue. Le contraste entre la peur et l'attirance, la démence et le désir qui se mélangeait dans les tripes de ces créatures l'amusait. Seulement même si en général il aimait jouer avec ses futurs repas, avec son contractant actuel il n'en avait étrangement aucune envie.

Pas que son contractant n'était pas amusant à son goût bien au contraire, c'est justement parce que ce petit bout d'humain l'intéressait et le fascinait tellement, qu'il n'arrivait pas à le traiter comme les autres. Ciel était différent des autres et c'est quand Sebastian l'avait vraiment compris qu'il avait décidé de s'éloigner un peu de lui. La relation qu'il avait avec ce garçon commençait à devenir malsaine pour lui. Il désirait ce morveux, oui il le désirait et il en était pleinement conscient. D'habitude, cette situation lui aurait plu, il aurait même fait en sorte de posséder ce morveux sachant parfaitement que le bout d'homme qu'il était, n'aurait tout simplement pas pu lui résister. Mais il ne sentait pas seulement un désir intense l'animé, il commençait à ressentir de la sympathie pour le garçon, il l'appréciait et ce genre de sentiments étaient totalement indigne d'un démon tel que lui. Il continuait à satisfaire les désirs de l'enfant mais ne restait jamais plus que nécessaire avec lui. Il voulait que ces beaux sentiments qui s'immisçaient en lui partent au plus vite il en valait de son honneur de démon ! De plus, des sentiments tels que ceux-là ne feraient qu'ennuyer le jeune garçon déjà bien préoccupé. Alors quand le garçon finit sa tasse et la tendit au majordome celui-ci s'empressa de sortir de la chambre pour laisser le plus jeune à ses rêves et lui reprendre son train-train quotidien. Seulement, le garçon ne le laissa pas partir aussi facilement et l'interpella.

Les yeux vairons du garçon s'animèrent comme des fou alors qu'il voyait son démon lui adresser la plus grande indifférence du monde, et cela l'agaça au plus haut point. Il voulait sentir les deux prunelles rougeoyantes du démon sur lui, ressentir cette envie qui traversaient les yeux de son majordome quand il le regardait. Il avait même cru apercevoir ce regard pendant qu'il buvait son chocolat alors pourquoi maintenant ne le regardait-il plus comme il y a, à peine quelques minutes. Il se sentit étrangement, terriblement frustré. Et maintenant que la colère montait en lui il ne pouvait plus la faire redescendre, il fallait qu'il comprenne pourquoi cet éloignement, cette indifférence…

-« Eh bien ? Tu n'as rien à dire ? » Demande Ciel hargneusement.

-« Je ne vois pas quoi Bocchan, c'est vous qui me retenez » Sebastian ne comprenait pas pourquoi son Bocchan lui parlait aussi agressivement.

-« Ne fais pas le malin ! » commence-t-il déjà à s'énerver, alors que Sebastian leva tranquillement un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension « je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? » rugit-il très mécontent.

-« j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre… » Et c'était vrai, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son maitre s'énervait à ce point-là alors qu'il n'avait rien fait qui méritait une telle hostilité envers sa personne. Justement le majordome était devenu assez correct en ce moment puisqu'il ne s'amusait plus à titiller son maitre.

-« Oh Arrête ! » Irrité qu'il fasse l'ignorant.

-« mais je vous assure que je ne comprends pas, Bocchan » s'exprime-t-il avec la plus grande incompréhension du monde. Et devant l'air de son majordome Ciel cracha finalement le morceau.

-« Alors pourquoi tu es si distant avec moi ? »

Le majordome bloqua littéralement « distant ? »

-« Oui distant ! Tu ne me parles plus comme avant, tu restes en retrait, tu n'as plus ce stupide sourire agaçant aux lèvres, tu ne joues plus avec les mots, tu ne me défis plus et tu t'éloignes, tu ne t'approches plus de moi** tu… tu ne me regard plus comme avant et je veux savoir pourquoi !** » Au fur et à mesure que Ciel parlait, sa voix se faisait plus imposante. Irrité, il commençait presque à crier « Alors dis-moi pourquoi ? Tu en a marre de moi, du pacte ? Tu as faim, tu veux mon âme ? Ou elle n'est plus à ton goût ! Tu en as trouvé une autre qui te plait plus que la mienne, AVOUE ! » Hurle-t-il alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Il s'était tellement retenu jusque-là, qu'il craquait littéralement « Il est hors de question que tu ailles voir ailleurs ! TU M'ENTENDS » frisant l'hystérie le garçon commença à jeter n'importe quoi sur son démon, il se faisait tellement de film. Depuis ces trois dernières semaines il n'avait cessait de ce contenir de dire ce qu'il pensait de tout ça, il se contentait de faire comme si de rien était. Alors que SON majordome ne LE regardait plus et qu'en plus MONSIEUR se faisait draguer dans TOUS les endroits ou qu'ils allaient durant leur mission et SANS AUCUNE EXCEPTION. Il pour le dire plus simplement, il craquait.

Et ça le ténébreux avait compris qu'il craquait, alors bien que son maitre continuait de lui jeter de tout et du n'importe quoi, Sebastian s'avança rapidement vers le lit du garçon qui continuait de crier comme un chat. Il agrippa les deux poignets du garçon et les tira vers le bas pour que le garçon s'allonge sur le lit alors que le majordome si assit.

-« Mais qu'-est-ce que tu fais lâche-moi immédiatement ! Espèce de couard ! Hurla-t-il.

-« Bocchan ça suffit ! Calmez-vous voyons vous allez faire une crise si ça continue ! » S'inquiète-t-il.

-« Je fais déjà une crise si tu n'avais pas remarqué ! Lâche-moi je te dis ! » Le majordome s'exécuta et se prit une énorme baffe d'un Ciel haletant.

-« Mais enfin que vous arrive-t-il pour vous énerver comme ça ! Je ne comprends pas je pensais que vous seriez content que je ne m'oppose plus à vous, pourquoi cela vous dépite-t-il à ce point-là, et c'est quoi toutes ces questions que vous vous posez ? Pourquoi je ne m'intéresserais plus à votre âme, c'est insensé ! » En voyant que Sebastian s'énervait, Ciel reprit doucement contenance en essayant de calmer sa respiration qui se faisait sifflante.

-« Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose ! Et je n'aime pas ça tu n'es pas comme avant et je veux savoir pourquoi » dit-il d'un ton sec.

Son majordome le jugea quelques secondes du regard, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Ciel aurait remarqué son éloignement et surtout qu'il aurait pris aussi mal. Devait-il lui dire pourquoi il en était arrivé là ? Vu le regard que lui renvoyait son Bocchan il n'allait pas trop avoir le choix.

Dans un soupir il prit la parole «je ne vois pas pourquoi ça vous irrite autant, je ne vous cache rien Bocchan j'ai jugé que vous et moi étions un peu **trop** proche alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je reprenne avant tout ma place de majordome avant ma place de démon » Ciel le regarda sidéré.

-« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça te dérange puis on est pas « proche » comme tu le dis » baisse-il la tête en ayant la sensation que ses joues avaient légèrement rosie. Ce qui n'était pas une impression puisque Sebastian aperçu très nettement ce léger rose, un sourire se logea au creux de ses lèvres.

-« Bocchan, je vous assure que je ne savais pas que cela vous blesserait autant » dit-il d'une voix plus douce.

-« tu ne me dis pas tout Sebastian » dit-il après coup et en ayant vu son démon tiquer Ciel compris qu'il y avait autre chose « Sebastian je t'ordonne de me dire pourquoi tu tenais à t'éloigner de moi, dis-le moi et ne cherche pas une issu facile ou de jouer avec les mots, je veux la vérité. »

Sebastian laissa échapper un long soupir, il allait devoir avouer, contraint et obligé.

-« Bocchan ce n'est pas si simple »

-« et pourquoi ? » Ciel s'était redressé, Sebastian était toujours assis non loin de lui. Doucement il prit l'ourlet de sa manche de ses petits doigts et rajoute-il posément « dis-moi pourquoi Sebastian ? Qu'essais-tu de me cacher ? »

Sebastian avait remarqué la main posé sur sa manche, il prit celle-ci dans sa main Ciel sursauta, un peu surpris. C'était la première fois que Sebastian le touchait de cette façon.

-« Voyez-vous, les démons aiment beaucoup jouer avec leur nourriture et je ne déroge pas à la règle » dit-il à son maitre en le fixant droit dans les yeux alors que Ciel déglutit difficilement en essayant d'assimiler ce que Sebastian voulait lui dire. « Je n'ai cessé de m'amuser avec ma nourriture, la sculptant comme je voulais qu'elle soit, la faisant souffrir sans en éprouver aucune honte, seulement… »

Et Ciel savait que ce « seulement » était ce qui ferait la différence, alors il encouragea son majordome à continuer, il mit sa main sous son menton et l'obligea à plonger dans ses yeux « seulement… »

-« seulement, vous savez les démons n'éprouvent pas de sentiments proprement parlant du moins ils ne ressentent pas comme les humains. »

-« Qu'essais-tu de me dire »

-« ce que je vous dis c'est qu'il semblerait que… que je m'attache plus que nécessaire à vous » Et la Ciel relâcha le visage de son majordome les yeux complétement écarquillés, exorbités.

-« Tu… tu enfin tu as des sentiments pour moi ? » demande-il toujours décontenancé.

-« Non, je n'appellerais pas cela des sentiments, comme je vous les dis, nous n'éprouvons pas comme les humains mais si vous tenez réellement à mettre un nom à cela je dirais que je vous apprécie et que vous m'attirez » finit-il alors que Ciel n'arrivait plus à esquisser un geste.

-« C'est pour ça que tu t'es éloigné ? »

-« C'est pourquoi je me suis éloigné »

Ciel essayait d'assimiler ce que son majordome lui avait dit avec difficulté, ses pensées se bousculaient. Il baissa la tête. Le majordome comprit alors que c'était le moment de laisser son maitre tranquille pourtant, secrètement il voulait rester. Mais bon… il se leva et avant de partir il dit « je vous laisse à présent, tâchez de vous reposer, faites de beaux rêves » mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son maitre lui demande d'attendre, Sebastian se retourna pour regarder son maitre, toujours la tête baissée.

-« Tu- tu veux rester avec moi ce soir ?» demande-t-il timidement.

-« Monsieur, je ne pense pas que ce soit- » mais Ciel le coupa brutalement.

-« je ne t'ai pas demandé de penser je t'ai demandé si toi tu voulais rester avec moi ? »

Son majordome regarda les yeux du garçon qui paraissait gêné mais qui ne regrettait pas sa demande. Alors le majordome ne voulant pas mentir répondit un « oui ». Le jeune homme rougit et même dans le noir le majordome pu le voir et sourit de nouveau. Il vit son maitre pousser les couvertures l'invitant silencieusement à rentrer. Le démon n'hésita pas une seule seconde et il enleva rapidement ses chaussures et son frac et monta dans le lit de son maitre se glissant entre les douces couvertures.

Dans les couvertures le ténébreux regarda son maitre qui lui tournait le dos, il sourit d'autant plus, sa réaction était adorable. Il se rapprocha de son maitre et amena son dos contre son torse brulant. Ses bras enlaçaient inlassablement son frêle corps pour le coller à lui. Ciel se retourna pour lui aussi serrer son démon contre lui, timidement le jeune garçon passa ses petites mains dans le dos musclé de son diable, et lui prodigua des petites caresses sans qu'il ne s'en rend compte lui-même. Contrairement à Sebastian qui ressentait parfaitement bien les caresses délicieuses de son maitre. La petite tête aux cheveux bleutés se frotta affectueusement contre son torse chaud et essaya avec son corps de combler le peu d'espace qui le séparait de son majordome. Sebastian appréciait la chaleur que émanait du corps de son Bocchan, elle était douce et apaisant. D'une main, l'homme aux yeux carmin leva le visage du garçon lové contre son torse pour que ses iris vairon se plantent dans les siennes. Des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues enfantines de Ciel lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son serviteur effleurer ses lèvres pleines, il avait une légère idée de ce que son majordome avait en tête. Alors n'y tenant plus Sebastian posa dans une délicatesse infinie ses lèvres sur celles plus petites, les caressant, les happant sans forcer leur entrée. Le baiser était chaste et doux il ne voulait pas amplifier, c'était certainement le premier baiser du garçon, alors il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, puis il se demandait comment il allait réagir une fois que le baiser serait fini et qu'il le regarderait dans les yeux, appréhendant. Mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas trop puisque son Bocchan essayait timidement de participé au baiser en donnant des doux frottements aux lèvres de l'homme. Celui-ci sourit contre les lèvres du maitre, puis avec une certaine réticence et avec un gémissement de mécontentement de la part de son Bocchan, il mit fin au baiser. Sebastian sourit en voyant les yeux embrumés de son maitre suite au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, pour sur son Bocchan avait aimé, il suffisait de voir son air béat. Le majordome se baissa à son oreille et y chuchota, chatouillant au passage l'oreille du garçon qui hoqueta à cause de la douce sensation que cela lui provoquait. « Vous avez des lèvres absolument délicieuses » susurre-t-il avec sensualité. Ciel ne put se retenir de rougir violement en lui aboyant un « Imbécile ! » il resserra sa prise sur son majordome et chuchota à son tour d'une voix plus tendre « tu es obligé de me chuchoter ça avec ce ton-là » les mains du ténébreux voyagèrent le long du dos de son maitre en caressant, sa nuque, les creux que formaient ses omoplates, ses hanches parfaitement bien courbé. Il faisait attention à ne pas toucher l'endroit où la marque de la bête gisait, il ne voulait pas que ce moment qu'ils partageaient s'écourte pour une chose aussi idiote. D'autant plus que ce genre d'affection qu'ils se portaient mutuellement n'arrivait pas souvent alors il comptait bien en profiter.

Ciel ne comprenait pas pourquoi il laissait son majordome le toucher aussi intimant. Il était le maitre et lui son majordome, non pire encore un démon, un démon à qui il avait vendu son âme et qui la dévorerait à la fin de leur périple. Pas qu'il regrettait d'avoir vendu son âme, non loin de là mais se laisser ainsi caresser par les douces et longues mains de son futur bourreau, est-ce que c'était bien ? Mais cette question fut bien vite abandonnée quand il sentit que celui-ci, était en train de donner des tendres baisers papillons dans sa nuque et son cou. C'était plus qu'agréable, sa chaude bouche contre sa peau tremblante et froide, il sentit des frissons se propager dans tout son corps, une sensation de bien-être le traversa. Il se sentait bien, et c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il se sentait aussi bien. A travers ses tendres caresses il oublia tout, sa haine, sa vengeance, sa peur, sa tristesse, sa solitude, tout.

Sebastian continuait d'effleurait l'enveloppe de son maitre de sa bouche, sa peau était si douce, laiteuse elle dégageait une odeur naturel et délicieuse, tellement qu'il inspira profondément son odeur. Les mains du garçon se posa délicatement sur ses tempes pour l'éloigner de sa peau, de là le ténébreux rouvrit ses yeux qui s'étaient fermés, se demandant pourquoi le garçon mettait fin à ses effluves. Il comprit quand les mains amenèrent son visage vers le sien quémandant muettement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais contrairement au baiser précédent, celui-là ce fit plus impatient, pressant presque désespéré, comme s'il s'agissait du dernier qu'ils échangeraient. Leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent, s'épousèrent, se goûtèrent avec délectation, de petit gémissement de plaisir sortit des lèvres du plus jeune tellement la danse l'enivrait. La langue taquine du ténébreux se fraya un chemin entre les lèvres et les dents du plus jeune qui recommença à hoqueter ne connaissant pas encore cette étape. Alors que le majordome s'employait avec passion à découvrir le palais délicat et raffiné de son maitre qui était complétement perdu dans les méandres du plaisir qui le consumait petit à petit. Le plus jeune essaya de caresser avec sa langue celle de son vis-à-vis qui cajolait avec joie cette petite langue mutine qui était encore jusqu'à lors inviolé. Sentir cette langue contre la sienne, son palet chaud, ses mains douces qui s'étaient glissées sous sa chemise et qui maintenant caressait sa peau le rendait fou. Il savait, c'était pour ça qu'il avait voulu s'éloigner de lui, car il savait que plus il serait proche, plus il lui serait impossible de s'arrêter. Plus que le désir, quelque chose l'empêchait de s'éloigner de ses lèvres si douces si délicieuses, plus que l'envie, c'était autre chose. Et alors qu'il s'éloignait de son maitre pour que celui-ci puisse reprendre sa respiration trop longtemps contenu, il sut. A ce sourire que son Bocchan lui fit, en cet instant, à ce moment-là il comprit. Il répondit à son sourire il l'embrassa de nouveau. Plus que du désir, c'était ses sentiments, ces mots qui pour un démon ne valait rien dire, lui savait il le ressentait, et il avait besoin de lui, de le sentir, de l'entendre, de le voir, son maitre était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais besoin de rien de plus pour se sentir vivant, pour se sentir bien. Car en cet instant-là, le démon qu'il était, l'être qu'il était, se sentait bien comme il ne l'avait jamais été, et bien que cette constatation l'irritât dans un sens, se sentant dépendant à un humain, il était heureux, et c'était plus que suffisant.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? je suis pardonné (^^ espoir !)

Reviews ?


End file.
